


A ride home

by HimeAsakura



Category: Naruto
Genre: Crushes, Dorkiness, F/M, Falling In Love, Feelings Realization, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I should really go to sleep, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, hints of Suika, silent feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29888319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HimeAsakura/pseuds/HimeAsakura
Summary: Short One ShotA ride home in silence, sometimes makes your mind wander.A normal night in witch Suigetsu and Karin are travelling back home by train and Suigetsus mind wanders off by a bit.SuiKa
Relationships: Hoozuki Suigetsu & Karin, Hoozuki Suigetsu/Karin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	A ride home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherryberry12](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryberry12/gifts).



> Please leave a comment. I would really love that. :) 
> 
> Thank you cherryberry12 for my first comment on 'marked before war'.

The train was completely empty. It was already quite late and no normal person would still ride the train at this hour. In the compartment in which they were sitting, there were only the two of them. A man with white longish hair and violet eyes and a red-haired woman, who was adjusting her glasses.  
It was one of the rare nights when both of them could go home. If you could call what they had a home.  
Suigetsu rested his head on his arm and looked out the window. The world was passing by and only the small lights on the horizon gave a hint of other life. Although there was free space everywhere in the compartment, in the whole train, Karin had sat down next to him this time.  
The jolting of the train had something soothing, something familiar.  
Also, the silence between them was not unpleasant. It had something rare. Suigetsu had never imagined simply riding the train in silence with Karin. Or to have peace with Karin at all.  
One noticed clearly how grown up the two had become.  
It used to be easier.  
Karin had been annoying; had had only Sasuke in her mind, even if he had not cared about her. She had been wild, loud and arrogant. It had been so easy to get her attention. A little teasing there, a comment there, and you could expect a fist in the face. She had been brutal, mischievous and full of energy.  
Where had the easy time gone?  
He looked at her from the side. Her red hair was still asymmetrical, her glasses even thicker than before and there was nothing of her wild side to be seen right now.  
Karin's eyes were closed and her mouth slightly open. She had probably fallen asleep, her hands wrapped around a backpack that lay in her lap.  
She seemed so peaceful. It was strange to see her like that. He wanted to see her yelling and screaming at him for making a stupid comment. He wanted to see her turn red with rage.  
He wanted to feel her body struggle when he stopped her from hitting him. He wanted to know that he had a part in her life. Even if he had to share.  
A slight jolt went through the train and Karin's head rested on his shoulder. It felt warm inside him and he silently hoped she wouldn't wake up.  
Carefully he leaned his head against hers and closed his eyes. He would probably get a slap for it later, but right now he just wanted to stop at the feeling that permeated his body.  
"Suigetsu?" A tired voice reached his ear and made him stiffen.  
"Huh?" He felt Karin's head move slowly against his shoulder and pulled his head back.  
"How much longer are we going?" She looked up at him. Red, sleepy eyes searched his; but he looked out the window, trying to avoid her gaze.  
"Two-three hours approx. You can still sleep if you want."  
Karin nodded and paused for a moment. She folded up the armrest that separated them, placed her backpack on his lap and waited for a reaction. But when none came, she lowered her head onto the backpack, sprawling her body on both seats. She faced away from him, her eyes closed.  
Hesitantly, Suigetsu put his arm over her. He saw her smile slightly and looked out the window again, content with the world.  
Outside, everything was still passing them by, the small lights slowly diminishing, but right now the two of them didn't care.  
Right now it didn't matter what was happening outside in the world. Right now he didn't care that things had changed between them. It didn't matter so much that Karin stopped getting angry with him so quickly. It absolutely didn't matter that her wild side was slightly tamed.  
He just wanted to hold that feeling inside of him. This tingling when she touched him. The flips his stomach did when she smiled.  
But most of all, he wanted her to be happy. He wanted her to smile more at him, laugh more at his jokes, touch him more. 

He felt a hand gently resting on his. Smiling, he took her hand.  
It didn't matter what he wanted. As long as she was with him, he wanted nothing else.


End file.
